Letters Home
by Revolution
Summary: The story of the newsies who went to war and the women they left behind. Don't know how could its gonna be.
1. Love

Medda Larkson stared out into the crowd. She could hardly believe it, Her boys were going off to war. The boys she had watched change the streets of New York, were going to defend the freedom of a country who didn't even know they existed.  
  
"Med?" asked Jack tapping her on the shoulder "Ya okay?"  
  
"Yeah" replied Medda.  
  
"Well, we're about ta start" he said smiling.  
  
"Rev?" asked Stress "What's wrong?"  
  
Revolution looked at her friend and wiped tears from her eyes.  
  
"He's only marrying me cause 'e doesn't tink he'll be back"  
  
"Did he ya tell ya dat?"  
  
"No, but he didn't have too"  
  
"Oh, sweetie, he's marryin you cause he love you"  
  
Stress helped her friend up and brushed the back of Revolution's snow white dress.  
  
"Ya look amazing"  
  
"Tanks"  
  
When she found out that most of the boys were shipping out the next day Medda had closed Irving Hall to hold a going away party. Then Itey had proposed to Revolution so it ended up as a wedding.  
  
"Itey?" asked Snoddy "Ya ready?"  
  
Itey finished tying his boot and stood up. He smiled and nodded. He was getting married today, to his Revolution. He only wished Swifty and Bella could be there. Fiddle, one of Spot's friends from back in the day played the wedding march.  
  
"Wow, look at Rev" said Bon bon "she looks amazing"  
  
Itey beamed at his girlfriend. She did indeed look amazing. She wore a long, snow white dress, with an empire waist that had been embroidered with pale blue flowers. Her hair was piled on top of her head and there were pale blue flowers pinned in it.  
  
"Who gives this woman away?" asked The priest.  
  
"We, her friends" replied Jack taking Revolution's hand and linking it with Itey's.  
  
"ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to unite Anya Fredrich and Anthony Martino in holy matrimony. Is there anyone here who objects to this union?"  
  
Revolution smiled as Mush pretended to stand up.  
  
Later That Day.  
  
"So, when do ya ship out Snod?" asked Dagger.  
  
"Next month" said Snoddy.  
  
Dagger nodded, Next month she thought. Another round of goodbyes.  
  
"What's wrong Dag?" asked Spot wrapping an arm around his fiance's waist.  
  
"Jus tinking, how are we all gonna go on wit out ya'll?"  
  
"Sweetheart, if theres one thing I know for certain its dat if any goils could do it, It would be da Bottle Alley goils"  
  
"Dat's Right" said Legs Monroe "We'll git through it like we've gotten through everyting else"  
  
"Together" said Bookie...  
  
Yeah? If you think it sucks horribly, please tell me. Carryin Da Banner, Revolution  
  
Ps. You'll find out why Swifty And Bella aren't there soon 


	2. Forever

"Medda, Another Round!" yelled Jack.  
  
They were all doing what they could to make the night last forever. Deep in their hearts, they all knew that this could possibly be the last time they'd be together.  
  
"Look at 'im" said Quipster pointing at the small group of children that had fallen asleep on the floor of the hall on top of the over shirts of their fathers and the men they called Uncles.  
  
"Yeah" replied Moth "dey so cute when dere asleep"  
  
"Jack" whispered Stress "Maybe we should move dem some where quieter?"  
  
"Yeah" replied Jack kissing his wife on the top of her head. "All right boys, grab 'em"  
  
Jack picked up his youngest daughter Annie and nudged his son Noah awake  
  
"Come on son" he whispered grabbing his hand.  
  
Itey picked up Katie Lee, Bella and Swifty, four year old daughter.  
  
"Ya miss 'er don't ya?" asked Legend seeing the sad way Revolution gazed at Katie.  
  
"Yeah, I do," replied Revolution.  
  
"We all miss 'er," said Martini.  
  
Bella and Swifty had been sailing to England for their anniversary on a beautiful ocean liner called The Lusitania when German torpedoes sank it. They had left Katie with Revolution. Revolution knew that most of the boys went to war to avenge them.  
  
"Katie's goin ta stay with Stress and Jack" said Itey when the boys came back "Sha'll we go home, Mrs. Martino?"  
  
"Most Certainately. Mr. Martino" said Revolution giggling into her hand.  
  
"Oooo" said the newsies as the newlyweds left Irving Hall hand in hand.  
  
"Are ya noivous?" asked Pixie.  
  
"A little" replied Holiday "But I'm sorta excited too"  
  
Holiday and Gypsy were shipping out with the boys. They were joining the Red Cross as nurses.  
  
Pixie rubbed her pregnant stomach and smiled. In many ways she wished that she too could go there. The young woman still craved adventure much like she had when she was little.  
  
"Pix?" asked Crutchy "Ya ready to go home?"  
  
"Yes dear" replied Pixie holding out a hand so that Crutchy could help his very pregnant wife up.  
  
"See ya tommorow?" asked Holiday.  
  
"Of Course" replied Crutchy.  
  
The Next Day..  
  
Revolution looked at Itey as the bright sunlight streamed across his face. She sighed and tucked her head back into the safety of his arms.  
  
"Love, its time"  
  
"No, your wrong" said Revolution "Its still yesterday,"  
  
"No, its is time" said Itey.  
  
"Daddy?" asked Annie "Ya will come back right? Not like Katie's daddy"  
  
"I will be back" said Jack "I swear"  
  
He looked at his sad wife and kissed her.  
  
"I swear" he whispered into her ear.  
  
Yeah? Carryin Da Banner, Revolution 


	3. High Times, Hard Times

The Newsies trudged through the streets they had walked as boys.  
  
"High times, hard times, Sometimes the living is sweet, And sometimes there's nothing to eat" sang Jack quietly.  
  
Stress smiled up at her husband.  
  
"But I always land on my feet" she sang.  
  
"So when there's dry times,I wait for high times and then I put on my best And I stick out my chest And I'm off to the races again" sang Racetrack.  
  
"My good friend the mayor, he called me today. He said all the voters are turning away. "Help me," he cried, "or they'll give me the axe!" I said, "Your Honor, you've got to relax ..." " continued Corky.  
  
The group laughed, Happy memories flooding in. The laughter soon turned to somber conversation as they arrived at the docks.  
  
"God, Its huge" whispered Finn.  
  
The Newsies looked up at the massive army transfer ship in awe.  
  
"Good bye" said Legend looking up at her boyfriend with tears flooding her ice blue eyes.  
  
"Oh, Legend" replied Finn brushing a pale blond curl off her face "I'll be back"  
  
"Ya betta be" she said kissing him passionately.  
  
Revolution smiled as Itey hugged Katie.  
  
"This is for you" whispered the little girl handing him a penny "Dis is mah lucky penny"  
  
"Tanks Katie" said Itey.  
  
"Take care a her" said Skittery.  
  
"A course" said Snoddy.  
  
Wish hugged her husband, hiding her tears in his broad shoulders.  
  
"Don't go Daddy!" yelled their daughter Lily.  
  
Skittery swung her up.  
  
"I have to. Now Angel Face, your gonna be good for ya momma?"  
  
"Of course" replied Lily "I'm always good"  
  
Skittery laughed at the blatant lie. His Lily was anything but good. A trouble maker with an attitude like her father.  
  
When all of the boys had boarded and the ship sailed out of the harbor, the girls gathered the children and headed off.  
  
"Hey Revolution?" asked Stress "A bunch of us are moving back into Bottle Alley. Do you want too?"  
  
Mrs. Cook had died recently and had willed the LH to the girls. None of them had the heart to suggest selling it.  
  
Revolution smiled and bent down next to Katie.  
  
"What do ya say Kat? Ya wanna move in wit da uddas?"  
  
"Will Annie be there?"  
  
"She will"  
  
"Yes, lets! Can we?"  
  
"We can"  
  
"Goody"  
  
On The USS Nebraska..  
  
Itey twisted the plain silver band around his finger. He missed her already. Her smile, her laugh, those eyes that watched you intensely as you spoke to her. She was the only one who he felt really listened to him.  
  
"She'll be okay" said Dutchy.  
  
"I'm I dat easy to read?" asked Itey laughing.  
  
"Nah, its da same ting we're all tinking." Replied Dutchy "But our goils aren't like udda goils. Their tough and dere togedda."  
  
Holiday sat down next to her friends and smiled.  
  
""is right" she said.  
  
Soon most of the newsies had crowded around together. They discussed the strike, memories of being newsies, their goils and the war. It was official, the newsies had grown up.  
  
For future reference, letters will be done in italics. Cause I figure out how to Do It. Hurray! Carryin Da Banner, Revolution 


	4. Colds and Sharpshooters

I forget to mention the date of the boys departure. It was in may. Now that I've cleared that up….

June 23 

_Dear Revolution,_

_Hello Darling! I hope this letter finds you well.  __It has been raining since we arrived. Soldiers have been coming into the barracks drenched and ill. A large cold epidemic swept through the bunks. It was horrible. Headaches, coughs, nausuea. All's I could think of was how good a cup of your chamomile tea would taste. How are the others? Hows Katie? Has Pixie had her baby? Give them all my love._

_Love,_

_Itey_

Revolution smiled and ran her finger over his name.

"My toin" said Stress.

June 1st 

_Dear Stress,_

_Hello Love. I miss you and the children so much. I haven't seen any of the guys except Skittery since we were assigned. Did ya know that they was training him to be a sharpshooter? Its true, I saw it with my own eyes. Our boy can shoot a tin can off the top of a tower. Kind of makes me proud to see one a us doing so well. Tommorow we set off, so I'm gonna try to get some rest. Give the girls my love. Kiss Annie and Noah for me. _

_Love, _

_Jack_

"Skittery? A sharpshooter?" whispered Wish.

"Dat's quite a high 'onor" said Revolution patting her friend's shoulder "In battle, da uddas will rely 'eavily on Skitt's steady hand"

"Sides" said Dagger "'e was always good with a sling shot"

Stress stared out of an open window. Dear god, she thought please keep Jack and the others safe.

"Goils!" yelled Crutchy as he hobbled into the Lodging House "Help!"

"What's wrong Crutch?" asked Bon Bon.

"Its Pixie, I tink she's goin inta labor and I can't find eaida of 'er sistas"

The girls followed Crutchy to where Pixie laid on the floor. It was hard to see the girl they had all protected since she was a kid in so much pain.

"Okay, Pix" said Revolution taking charge "I need ya ta breathe"

Carryin Da Banner,

Revolution

Ps. Thanks for all the great Reviews


	5. A New Baby

Pixie could barely stand the pain.  
  
"Pix, I need ya ta Breath" said Revolution.  
  
"I'm tryin"  
  
"Where the hell is she?" asked Bon Bon as she paced in front of the Lodging House.  
  
Lucky ran up to Bon Bon.  
  
"Where is she?" she stammered.  
  
"Upstairs,"  
  
The two ran upstairs. Revolution was so glad to see Lucky, as a nurse, she would know what to do.  
  
"Pix, Lucky's here now" whispered Revolution "I'm gonna go see if I can find ya sistas"  
  
"Okay"  
  
Revolution wiped her hand's on her skirt and headed out into the bright sunlit day.  
  
"'iya Patch" she said buying a paper from a small newsboy.  
  
None of the boys from the Strike were still newsies, but most knew the names of the boys who had taken their place.  
  
"Hey Rev" said The young boy "what's new?"  
  
"Pixie's having her baby, ya seen Legs? Or Legend?"  
  
"Nah, not since dis morning. Go ask Lennox, she might know"  
  
"Tanks kid"  
  
"So how is everyone?" asked Medda.  
  
"I tink we're keeping it togedda" replied Corky as she poured herself another coke.  
  
"Yeah" replied Stress.  
  
Revolution poked her head inside Irving Hall.  
  
"Hey Rev" said Stress "What's wrong?"  
  
"Its Pix, she's having her kid" said Revolution "And I can't find her sisters anywhere"  
  
"We'll help" said Corky straightening her skirt.  
  
Legs stood on the dock watching as the boats sailed in and out of the harbor. Just last week she had watched the man she loved sail off to war.  
  
"Legs?" said a voice.  
  
Legs sighed and turned around.  
  
"Hello Stress"  
  
"Where have ya been? Ya sista is in labor"  
  
"She is?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Congratulations Pixie" said Lucky as she placed the screaming baby on Pixie's chest "It's a goil"  
  
"What are ya gonna name 'er?" asked Splash.  
  
"Isabella Marie" said Crutchy..  
  
Its not much but there will be more tommorow, Revolution 


	6. Dear Bottle Alley

_Dear Bottle Alley,_

_Me and Holiday decided we was just gonna write to everyone. Well, we got here all right. All the girls are nice.Yesterday there was a huge truckload of injured boys. Me and Holiday both looked around for any of our boys. Thankfully none of them were there. IT was odd because we wanted to see someone we knew but we also didn't want to see them until we got home. Well, I have to go now. Stay safe._

_Love,_

_Gypsy_

Revolution smiled as Stress finished reading the letter. It was nice to hear from the girls.  

"Rev?" asked  Martini "Ya comin to lunch?"

"Yeah" replied Revolution "I'll meet ya dere" 

Revolution rubbed her stomach and continued her letter.

_Dear Itey,_

_Hello Love! I hope you are well. I'm sorry to hear about you being sick, but when you get home you can have as much tea as you want. I have some good news, I'm pregnant._

"No," whispered Revolution as she scribbled it out and started a new page.

_Dear Itey,_

_Hello Love! So guess what? Pixie had her baby. She so precious. Blond hair and beautiful big blue eyes. We all miss you so much, Katie especially. Yesterday she read a entire picture book to the baby. Bella would be so proud of how smart Katie turned out to be. Sometimes though, I worry that she would have been better off with someone else. _

"Should I tell him?" she asked out loud.

She decided against telling Itey about her being pregnant. She didn't want him to have to worry about coming home, she wanted him to be able to concentrate on staying safe.

_Well, I must go. We're meeting Medda for lunch at Tibby's._

_Love,_

_Revolution…._


	7. A Face From Home

Yes! Tis I! Revolution, I have returned to my story and its faithful readers. I apologize for staying away so long. I had to slay dragons and save the.Prince.  
  
  
  
Revolution stared off into the ocean, it was as if she expected Itey to return her.  
  
"Rev?" asked Lucky "Wish got a letta from Skitts"  
  
Revolution nodded.  
  
"Ya okay kiddo?"  
  
Lucky had been noticing Revolution slowly pushing herself away from the group. During the time the boys had been gone, Most of the girls had become stronger, except Revolution. The one that everyone had assumed would be able to handle the temporary loss of her husband. It was almost like she lost the other half of herself.  
  
Somewhere Overseas.  
  
Itey Martino thought the rain would never stop. His troop had been marching for a week straight.  
  
"What do ya mean?" Yelled a voice "New yoik, is da best city in da woild"  
  
That voice sounds so familiar. Itey wiped the rain from his face and turned his head.  
  
"Holy Shit! Conlon?" he yelled.  
  
"Itey!" yelled Spot.  
  
The two men embraced then spit in their hands and shook them.  
  
"How the hell are ya?" asked Spot.  
  
"I've been betta"  
  
"Yeah, me too. Have ya hoid from da goils lately?"  
  
"I got a letta from Rev, da last time we was in a town"  
  
"What it say?"  
  
"Pixie had her baby, It's a goil. Katie's reading. She worries that Katie would be betta off wit someone else."  
  
"Pix had a goil?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Just then the head of Spot's troop called his soldiers to attention.  
  
"Take care Brooklyn"  
  
"Ya too"  
  
It was nice to see a face from home, But it wasn't Spot, Itey wanted to see. It was his wife, his beautiful, headstrong magnificent wife.  
  
Back in New York...  
  
"I can't explain it Luck" said Revolution as they walked back to the Lodging House "I just tink sumptin is about to happen. And tings are neva gonna be da same."  
  
Carryin Da Banner, Revolution 


	8. Coming Home

Author's Note: Thanks for all the groovealicious Reviews!

This going to not be a very nice chapter. 

A few weeks Later…

The girls stood together under an umbrella as they waited on the docks. Spot had been injured enough to warrant a honorable discharge.

He's so mad 

Holiday had written to them when she had found out the news. They had all laughed, because they could imagine the headstrong Brooklyn leader fighting to stay.

"Smile Dag" said Stress "Deres ya boy"

They had to carry Spot down the plank on a stretcher, because his wounds didn't allow him to walk.

Revolution smiled at Spot, but was shocked when he turned his head away. What the hell? She thought. Her and Spot had always been good friends. They both shared the same twisted sense of honor.

"Rev, Ya betta git outta da rain" said Stress gently prodding her friend "Ya don't wanna git sick"

Stress knew Revolution was Pregnant, they all did. They all knew and agreed not to mention it in their letters. They didn't always understand Rev, but they trusted her judgement.

"Yeah" whispered Revolution.

Later that Night…

Revolution kissed Katie gently on her forehead and went downstairs. She stirred the fireplace and sat down in front of the roaring fire.

"Does he know?" asked a voice.

Revolution jumped. She turned her head slowly to see Spot sitting in a rocking chair behind her.

"What?" she asked.

"Don't play dumb, Rev, I've always been straight wit ya"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because Spot" she said her green eyes filling with sadness "He has enough to worry about, being out there all alone. I didn't tink he should hafta ta worry about me and our unborn child"

"Don't ya tink he deserved to know?"

"Yes"

Spot looked at her with sadness. How could he tell her that he saw Itey get shot? That he was the last one to talk to him before the attack that had stolen his legs from him? That he doesn't know where the man she loved was?

"Spot?"

"Yeah?"

"I miss 'im"

"I know ya do"….

Carryin Da Banner,

Revolution


	9. Mailman

_Dear Racetrack,_

_Hello Darling! I hope you get this letter. Spot told us that the mail service isn't the most reliable. Yes, Spot is home. He was injured. Shot in the back, the doctor says that he may never walk again. Can you imagine Spot rolling around in a wheelchair? Its horrible. Dagger is so happy to see him though. We all were. It was comforting to see one of you. Oh Race,I miss you. And think about you everyday._

_Love,_

_Corky_

Corky sighed and wiped a tear from her eyes. She missed her husband so much.

"Hey Cork" said Bonbon "writin to Race?"

"Yeah, I jus hope he gits it"

"I'm shoah he will" said Stress.

Revolution paced the porch of the Lodging House as she waited for the mail to come. She laughed as Noah threw grass at Lily and Katie.

"Still no letter?" asked Legend as she came to sit down outside.

"No letter"

The mailman came. He was a kindly old man, who reminded Revolution of Kloppman.

"Hi Jacob" said Legend.

"Hello dears" said the old man.

Lily ran inside and yelled "Da Mail is here!"

Jacob O'Hare laughed as the young women ran out onto the porch.

"Jess Kelly, Alyssa Higgins, Alia Monroe" said Jacob handing out letters.

Revolution felt her heart sink.

"No letter?" asked Katie.

"No sweetie, No letter" replied Revolution.

Carryin Da Banner,

Revolution


	10. The Death Of A Former Enemy

Author's Note: I would like to say that I write cliffhangers to keep you reading but the fact is, I stop the chapter when I don't have anything left to write.

_Dear Bottle Alley,_

_I have some bad news. Oscar's dead. Gypsy is so upset, the poor girl. I hate this, I don't know what to say to make her feel better. She's been crying all day long. I can't think of anything to say. She yelled at me, told me there was nothing I could say because the man I loved is still alive. She was right. Bumlets is still alive, I don't know where he is, but he's written to me. I wish you were all here. This would be so much easier for her. Oh, I saw Dutchy the other day, he was delivering medical supplies to us. Tell Bookie that he's all right. He said he hasn't been able to write because he was cut off from Mail for so long. Hows Spot? I hope everyones all right. Please Pray for us._

_Love,_

_Holiday_

"God, Poor Gypsy" whispered BonBon.

"Poor Weasel" said Stress.

She couldn't believe she felt bad for Weasel, but she did. Revolution wiped the tears from her eyes. Alls she could think of was poor Gypsy. Revolution had never liked the Delancey's, but Gypsy had sworn up and down that Oscar had a wonderful side that no one saw but her. Revolution believed her too. Love had a way of making people better than they were.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" asked Lily.

"One a mommy and daddy's friends died" replied Wish.

"It wasn't Itey!?" asked Katie running to Revolution.

Revolution stroked the girl's long black curls.

"No, sweetie, It wasn't Itey"

Damn you Itey, thought Revolution, where are you?

Carryin Da Banner,

Revolution


	11. Mourning

In Case your just tuning in, the newsies, their not mine. Only Revolution belongs to me.  
  
"Another funeral" whispered Lucky "God, Poor Skint"  
  
First Oscar, then Snoddy and now Mush. Lucky shook her head.  
  
"I know" whispered Revolution.  
  
Revolution wrapped her arm around Stress's shoulders as they walked back.  
  
"Ya Okay kid?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah" said Stress smiling sadly "Wanna know sumptin weird? Da day Skint found out about Mush, was the same day I found out that Jack's coming home. His time is up"  
  
Skint closed her eyes and tried to remember the last thing she had said to her husband. She sobbed, it was already becoming harder and harder for her to remember.  
  
"You were supposed to come back" she murmured "You promised"  
  
"Skint, sweetie, Its about to rain" said Legend "we're gonna go back to the LH, are ya stayin here?"  
  
Skint looked at her and nodded.  
  
"All right" replied Legend gently.  
  
Legend understood how hard this must be for Skint considering her older sister was still in mourning for Snoddy. Legs Monroe had become a shadow of her former self. Staying inside the LH and only talking to Pixie and playing with the baby.  
  
Itey Martino laid in a bed in the same hospital that his friend Lucky Windsor worked at. As She worked downstairs helping the doctors deliver babies, he sat up in the Trauma Rooms, a nameless boy. Comatose and covered head to toe in burns caused by an explosion, He was virtually unidentifiable.  
  
"Poor boy" whispered Doctor Oliver Andrews "He's married too."  
  
"His Poor wife" whispered a nurse. 


	12. Pancakes And Blankets

Revolution patted her stomach as the baby kicked inside.  
  
"I know, I know. I'm hungry too" she whispered.  
  
She smiled as she saw Katie and Annie run down the stairs.  
  
"Shhh!" she whispered as she pointed to Dagger and Spot who were sleeping on the couch.  
  
"Rev?" asked Katie "Whats for breakfast?"  
  
"Pancakes" replied Revolution smiling "Now sit and hush"  
  
Corky woke to the smell of pancakes.  
  
"Mmm, whose making breakfast?" she asked.  
  
"Rev, I tink. Prolly not out of the goodness of her heart but cause she's hungry" laughed Moth.  
  
"I swear dat goil eats ten times what she used ta" exclaimed Stress.  
  
"Well, she is pregnant" stated Lucky as she prepared to get ready for work.  
  
Itey struggled to open his eyes. Where am I? He wondered. The last thing he remembered was he was sitting in the forest wishing he was with Revolution, then a loud explosion behind him.  
  
"Hello" said the nurse "You'se awake finally"  
  
"Where am I?" he whispered.  
  
"Why New Yoik" said the woman "What's ya name kid?"  
  
"Umm.Anthony, Anthony Martino" he exclaimed.  
  
"Well, Welcome Home" said The Nurse "Welcome Home Anthony"  
  
"Please call me Itey" he said Smiling.  
  
"Eat up" said Revolution as she served up breakfast.  
  
"Hey Rev" exclaimed Spot "I didn't know ya could cook"  
  
"Did ya tink I was gonna cook forr ya?" she joked.  
  
"Hows Skints?" asked Bon Bon.  
  
"I dunno" replied Pixie "She kinda jus wanders around with a dull sad look in her eyes"  
  
"Kinda like Legs" replied Legend.  
  
The girls all felt the pain of not only losing their male friends but in a way the loss of two of them.  
  
"Hey Luck, I have dose blankets for ya." Said Revolution "Ya want dem now?"  
  
"Why don't ya bring em ova? Cause I don't really know where dere supposed to go" replied Lucky.  
  
"No problem"  
  
Later That Day..  
  
Itey sat up in bed and tried to feed himself with his injured hands. He was glad there was no one there to see him spill soup on his lap.  
  
"Hello Anne" said the nurse outside.  
  
"Now Lily, how many times do I have ta tell you dat its Anya?" asked Revolution chiding the older women gently "Here are some blankets, Lucky. I mean Nurse Windsor asked me ta bring"  
  
"Well, thank you dear" replied Lily "Could you take one to the nice young boy in that room. He just woke up and maybe an angelic face is jus what da docta ordered"  
  
"Me? Angelic?" laughed Revolution "Okay"  
  
Itey heard the laughter coming down the hall. It cut through the air and sounded like the tinkle of chimes. Revolution's laugh sounds just like that he thought as he absent-mindedly twisted his wedding ring around his finger. Through the long months away he had remembered the tiny things most of all. Like the quiet concentration in her eyes as she played the violin, the careful way she explained things to the children, slow enough so they'd understand but not so they'd feel dumb.  
  
"Hello" said a strangely familiar voice, it was a beautiful voice being a mix of Irish and the familiar Manhattan accent. "My Names Anya"  
  
He gasped, It was her, was he dreaming? He thought. He slowly turned his head towards the sound..  
  
Mwahhahahaa! Can ya feel it? The pure evil in this chapter? Is it her? Is it not? Carryin Da Banner, Revolution 


	13. The Return

There she stood, framed in the light from the windows. Itey had to blink to make sure it was real.  
  
"Rev?" he whispered.  
  
"Itey?" she whispered walking closer.  
  
It was him. Her husband had returned to her. She sat down next to him and held his hands, tears of joy running down her face.  
  
"Your pregnant?" he asked when he noticed her protruding stomach.  
  
"Yes" she whispered.  
  
He reached one hand out and gently touched her stomach.  
  
"Hello Baby" he whispered "I'm your daddy"  
  
Revolution smiled through her tears.  
  
"Oh Itey" she exclaimed kissing his hand "I was so worried"  
  
"I missed ya so much" he said.  
  
"And I you" she said bending over to kiss him gently.  
  
"Rev?" asked Lucky "Ya ready ta go ta lun.Holy Shit! Itey?"  
  
"Its nice ta see ya too Luck" laughed Itey "How ya been?"  
  
"Betta den you'se" replied Lucky looking concerned "Are ya shoah ya allright?"  
  
"Jus a lil tired" said Itey.  
  
"Well, I'll go explain who you are to Lil, so Rev can stay" replied Lucky "I cant wait to tell da uddas"  
  
"Luck, do ya tink ya could bring my Katie ova soon?" asked Itey.  
  
"Shoah" replied Lucky smiling.  
  
At Tibbys..  
  
"Wheres Lucky and Rev?" asked Spot.  
  
"I Dunno" replied Stress "Haven't seen eitha of dem since breakfast"  
  
"Momma, Here Comes Aunt Lucky" yelled Noah.  
  
Lucky ran into Tibbys with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"What's up?" asked Crutchy.  
  
"Its Itey"  
  
"What about 'im?" asked Martini nervously.  
  
"He's home" laughed Lucky "Well, in the hospital"  
  
"He's Home?" asked Katie.  
  
"Dats right Katie Bug" said Legend hugging the little girl "He's home"  
  
  
  
YEAH, the prodigal cutie has returned. There ya satisfied.  
  
~REVOLUTION!~ 


	14. Suprise

No Cork, its not the end.  
  
"Today Momma?" asked Annie.  
  
"Yes Annie, daddy's coming home today" laughed Stress.  
  
Stress tied a blue ribbon around Annie's light brown braids.  
  
"Come on!" said Bookie "the ship will be arriving soon"  
  
"Jack's coming home today" said Revolution as she smoothed the hair back from Itey's forehead.  
  
"Really?" he whispered smiling.  
  
"Yeah. The others should be on their way to the docks"  
  
Jack stood on the bow of the boat as Manhattan came into view.  
  
"Its good to be home" said Dutchy as he came to stand next to Jack.  
  
"Does Bookie know ya comin home?" asked Finn.  
  
"Nah, I couldn't git a letta home. Legend?"  
  
"I tole 'er dey might be letting me home"  
  
Stress stood on the dock holding Annie's hand. Her long curly hair whipped her face as the boat came into the harbor. She held her hair back with her hand and looked intently at the ship.  
  
"Theres Daddy" she whispered into Annie's ear.  
  
"Whose that?" asked Legend pointing to a tall, dark haired boy.  
  
"It kinda looks like Finn" whispered Skint.  
  
"Yeah" replied BonBon "Don't say it, don't wanna git her hopes up"  
  
Finn gasped, there she was. She looked just like he remembered. Tall, willowy, with her long blond curls flowing around her like liquid silk.  
  
"Theres Legend" he whispered.  
  
"And Bookie" said Dutchy smiling.  
  
"And Stress and the kids" said Jack "STRESS!"  
  
Stress looked up and smiled.  
  
"JACK!"  
  
"I LOVE YOU"  
  
The boat pulled up to the docks. The girls rushed up to greet the boys.  
  
"Dutchy?" said Bookie...  
  
Carryin Da Banner, Revolution 


End file.
